More Than A Simple Malfunction
by Dragoniped
Summary: Blaster was not prepared for what he saw when he came home that night. Prompt: You have 5-10 minutes to write a drabble. The genre and characters are completely up to you all you have to do is try to finish it. For extra brownie points try to include the word 'malfunction'.


Written for a prompt on Tumblr (for Transformers RPers) . The prompt was: You have 5-10 minutes to write a drabble. The genre and characters are completely up to you all you have to do is try to finish it. For extra brownie points try to include the word 'malfunction'. (Brought over from Ao3)

Feeling light headed from a lack of recharge and energon, Soundwave went to the washracks to try to clear his head.

Despite the obvious wobble as he tried to walk and the threat of entering stasis the tapedeck ignored all the problems. A scan came up with multiple errors that could have been easily avoided if he had taken care of himself properly. The only way Soundwave could think of that would make it worse was if he had gained a virus aswell.

After a simple press of a button, a shower of solvent ran down Soundwave's frame into a small puddle that led to a half blocked drain. The telepath added the task of clearing the drain to his mental list of tasks to do.

Finally deciding to go back to work, Soundwave began to move out from under the stream of water. He teetered slightly as he took a step, but managed to regain his balance. After a small pause he moved to take another step.

The cons knees buckled and gave way beneath him while the floor seemed to come up to meet the falling body.

" **Ka-thud!** " The loud metallic clang echoed throughout the room. Droplets of solvent shot up into the air before landing with a gentle noise that was masked by the gushing water of the shower.

Soundwave winced as the pain flooded his body. Then it happened. His sensors and pain receptors shut down, his vocaliser seemed paralyzed and his body was unresponsive. Luckily his processor was still mainly functioning and his optics gad only dimmed.

At first the tape deck suspected a malfunction but after a quick scan he realized what had happened. Slowly, he had begun to shut down and with his current problem he could do nothing to stop it.

Soundwave barely noticed that the water had risen until it lapped gently over the thin glass of his cassette drawer. He realized that his bulky frame had blocked the drain and was allowing the water to slip under the door.

Even in his current state he found himself wanting to apologies to Blaster for the mess he was leaving him.

 _I just wish, I had got to say goodbye, to everybody_ He thought to himself as darkness began to claim the edges of his vision and he stopped trying to resist it.

"Sounders?" A voice called from somewhere far away. In reality the voice was much closer but his audios were barely working. "Where are ya?" It was Blaster's voice, he had come home.

The red tape deck noticed the water under the door and ran over to check what had happened. He was shocked by what he saw.

Soundwave was lay down on the floor with the shower turned on and running over his legs. His body was almost completely submerged. The brilliant red glow of the telepaths visor was now extremely dim.

"Soundwave!" Blaster cried out, crouching beside the telepath. "What happened to ya? Are you okay? I need ya ta speak to me? I'll get a medic…" the red tape deck jumped up and turned to face the door. He was still speaking but Soundwaves' audios had shut down.

A servo grabbed onto Blaster's pede as he turned to leave, making him jump. Soundwave had used a large amount of his remaining energy to force his body to move and the movement lasted only a few seconds.

Blaster began to babble on and on, asking Soundwave questions and panicking but it all fell on dead audios. Soundwave carefully focused his half functioning processor on retracting his mask and it slid half open.

"Bla..s…tah…. Blas…ter… I" The telepath forced the words out, ignoring the burning pain that it caused.

Coolant dribbled down Blasters face plates as he knelt back down beside his friend. "Shush Sounders, don't speak, you'll be okay, I called for help. Try to relax, do you need any-" Blaster was cut off when Soundwave spoke again.

"Blasterrr…. I… I… l-l… lo.. love… you… I… love you… Blaster.." After saying that his optics offlined and his processor began to shut down.

Memories disappearing, spark fading, faces being forgotten, spark barely holding on, thoughts going.

"I love you Blaster, goodbye."

Spark gone.


End file.
